


kiss me through the window

by KiriKay



Series: the sky under the sea [2]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Bruising, Crossdressing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Desk Sex, Groping, Jealousy, M/M, Making Out, Riding, Self Indulgent As Fuck, Touch-Starved, a lil bit of acting fighting, i think i tagged everything tell me if i didnt, idk what else to tag hhhhhh, im ccryign i cant believe in tagging nsfw stuff sobs, im literally crying flkdjgh, kinda bad too tbh but eh, reiji appears for like two seconds lol, syo and ren are there for like two seconds, winks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-09 05:03:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14709588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiriKay/pseuds/KiriKay
Summary: Ranmaru contemplates Ai's recent growth with touch in the best way possible: having him all to himself.(a continuation to settle for the taste of touching glass where Ranmaru is smitten and Ai is lovable)





	1. trust your tongue

**Author's Note:**

> this is kinda bad but w/e y'all
> 
> this is gonna have at least one more part but i just dont know when or what exactly itll be lol anyway enjoy!!! if u see errors do tell, its probably full of them
> 
> this is also highkey dedicated to the anon who kept sending me wonderful ranai headcanons bc they got me motivated to finish my half done draft

Ranmaru does good work on breaking Ai into touch.

Ai takes to the casual touches easiest; brushes as they walk past each other, a pat on the shoulder, a tug on his hair. Soothing those out of his system are a must, because seeing Ai crumble under a shoulder bump from Syo was sort of really terrible.

He’s a quick study, though, and Ranmaru’s almost proud when he sees Ai relaxed in one of Natsuki’s hugs. Sometimes Ren throws an arm around Ai’s shoulders, playfully salacious as he presses up to Ai’s side, and Ai seems _okay_ after a while.

There's a glacier pace to it because Ai might be quick, but he’s slow to really understand how the touches _feel_ for him. It’s all going fairly well, though, and Ranmaru is glad there’s visibly positive progress. His favorite is, of course, when he pulls Ai over by the hand to kiss him and Ai leans in more and more, but that one is for him alone.

* * *

 

Spiriting Ai away to his private apartment was Ranmaru’s favorite thing to do when their days off lined up. The night before they had celebrated the successful release of a movie Reiji had worked on, and Ai was squirmish; too many people touching him, closing in on him, still made him endlessly uncomfortable. His mild claustrophobia made it worse, and while Ranmaru wasn't sure _where_ it came from, it was manageable around people at least. Ai had escaped after about three hours of partying, sitting quietly out on the balcony area of the host hotel in solitude, and Ranmaru gave him space. Reiji winks at them as they exit together, and where Ranmaru flips him off, Ai gives him a shy wave in thanks; Reiji and Ai’s bizarre relationship was another thing Ranmaru might never fully understand at this rate.

Oddly enough, Ai always felt better when Ranmaru pressed up against him later on, gave him one steady pressure to focus on. That’s why they had returned to Ranmaru’s place as opposed to the apartment they shared with Quartet Night; plastering Ai against the doorway and kissing him until he’s dizzy is hardly acceptable around their roommates.

Ai sighs and hums against Ranmaru's mouth because he's just _like_ that; the low hum of restlessness that always hides right under his skin purrs out sweetly under Ranmaru’s care, desperate for recognition. He’s holding himself so still, it's a wonder none of his energy has spilled from some stray seam on his skin. Ranmaru hikes Ai’s shirt up, a nice shimmering violet thing that clung to his skin with pleasant cool, and presses a hot hand all across his lower back; it gets the desired effect, Ai shuddering and dragging his hands through Ranmaru’s hair.

"Ranmaru," he murmurs pleasantly. " _Ran_."

Ai begs without begging, and it drives Ranmaru _crazy_ . Ai doesn't even realize he's doing it, he's so out of touch, and it's kind of like reteaching a battered cat about touch; he knows what affection is, but had never gotten used to it, so now he’s tugged between wanting more and wanting nothing. The difference is that Ranmaru doesn't really have to win Ai over, because Ai already trusts that Ranmaru will do his best. Ranmaru had never thought of himself as particularly trustworthy, but the weight of Ai's assurance is more comforting than not. They already _know_ how to trust each other.

"I can feel you thinking," Ai tries to joke, huffing against Ranmaru's jaw; he was getting better with the casual things too, and Ranmaru has no doubt that it's his influence further humanizing Ai's habits. "What is it?"

"Nothin'," Ranmaru says, and he can see how that answer always drives Ai crazy.

"It's not nothing, airhead."

"It's nothing I'm gonna bother telling you."

Ai pouts at that, slightly disgruntled, and Ranmaru snorts. Instead of entertaining Ai's ire, he carefully drapes both arms around Ai's waist and pulls him close. His annoyance dissolves in a shiver, and he carefully returns the hug around Ranmaru's shoulders. Ranmaru starts to kiss down Ai's temple, and by the time he makes it to his mouth Ai is pliant against him.

It's a marked improvement, considering relaxing has never been a part of Ai's life. He can be surprisingly soft, Ranmaru finds out, as he props Ai against the wall to crowd him a little more. He looks happy to be there, pressed together with a slow-sprawling smile; he's shivery, sure, but he chases after Ranmaru's touch with gusto.

Today is special, Ranmaru quickly realizes, because Ai chasing touch means he's had a _really_ good day despite his earlier unease. Ranmaru is always touchy, no matter the day or the mood, but Ai waxed and waned with the tides it seemed. Ai starts to twirl Ranmaru's hair, and Ranmaru pushes his hands up against Ai's back warmly once more, and it's easy to land against his skin, dragging his fingertips up and down a sensitive part of his spine.

"Mm!" Ai pulls away to laugh, weak and low. "That's mean."

"Nah." Ranmaru says as he drags his hand further up; Ai's shirt bunches up but he hardly seems to notice, too preoccupied with letting his body shudder in response.

"It's weird, but I like this," Ai says quietly, head dropping back against the wall. He looks comfortable under Ranmaru's ministrations, pliant and willing to accept Ranmaru’s affections. "I'm glad you're the one making me realize this kind of stuff."

"That's very cute of you," Ranmaru teases, pressing lazy kisses to Ai's cheeks. "I think you're going soft on me."

"That's completely your fault," Ai replies, turning his head to catch Ranmaru's mouth in another kiss; he's languid and lazy in his movements, steadily winding down from his practically-imperial nature. "Remember? You have to take responsibility for me from now on, since you've ruined me."

"If this is ruining you, then I can do much better."

"Is everything a challenge for you?"

"Mm, yeah."

Ai laughs all the way to Ranmaru's bedroom, still warm against Ranmaru's side.

* * *

 

Syo used to bitch and moan about how strict Ai was about waking them up on time to anyone who’d listen. It was actually quite funny to Ranmaru, considering sleep was either a foreign concept or a short coma to him with no in between.

“He's like clockwork!” Syo would say, always scrubbing his eyes wearily. “He’s fully awake at 6 am every day, and he wakes _us_ up at 6 am every day, even if we’ve got _nothing to do_ til midday!”

Ranmaru knows Ai has unbreakable habits, and waking up around the same time every single day was likely one of them. Hell, in their shared apartment, it was an odd day if Ai didn’t wake up first; usually Ranmaru was next to jog, then Camus, and lastly Reiji would emerge, stumbling around tiredly. But right now Ranmaru doesn’t see that strict alarm clock, just a tired Ai nuzzling deep into Ranmaru’s chest.

His hair is loose and twisted up over the pillow, whole body lax against Ranmaru’s side. He’s puffing soft breaths against Ranmaru’s throat, even and deep, and it's driving goosebumps across his skin. Ai is endlessly _steady_ , even in his sleeping breaths, but even he seems to like sleeping in on occasion; Ranmaru’s internal clock had pulled him awake around 8 o’clock, and soon 10 would loom over them.

“Ai,” Ranmaru finally hums, voice still gravelly. He can't stop himself from petting Ai’s hair back slowly. “We should get up.”

There's a soft whirr and a faint glow under Ai’s lashes before he buries himself further into the blankets.

“No,” he mumbles plainly. “Don't want to. We have today off.”

“I know,” Ranmaru says, a laugh rattling his chest. He lazily drags his fingers up and down Ai’s arm, light and teasing, just to watch Ai shiver. “But breakfast sounds _really_ great.”

“I think Reiji’s stress eating is rubbing off on you,” Ai teases, breath catching when Ranmaru moves to his spine. “ _Mean_.”

“That wasn't cute at all,” Ranmaru says, dragging a nail up Ai’s back.

“ _Ah--”_ Ai squirms away from Ranmaru’s hand, hiding his face against his throat. “Unbelievable, this is cheating, I'm still sleepy!”

“I'm gonna get up and get ready, and you can keep sleeping.”

“ ‘s not the same without you,” Ai mutters, voice embarrassed and skin heating to a soft pink.

“I won't be far,” Ranmaru promises as he kisses the top of Ai’s head. “And I'll be right back.”

“. . . M’kay.”

* * *

 

Ai drifts in and out of a light doze while Ranmaru showers. Ranmaru’s apartment was cozy, with a nice high tech kitchen that made Ranmaru smile and a shower tall enough that Ranmaru didn't bump his head against it. When Ranmaru had told Ai about that, Ai had laughed at him.

When he’s all done, he kisses Ai’s forehead sweetly.

“Left some stuff out for you if you can motivate yourself to get up, lazyass,” he says affectionately.

“Thanks.”

* * *

 

Ai is amazingly physical this morning it seems, because Ranmaru is minding his own business in the kitchen when Ai presses himself up against his back. His hug is loose and warm, and he's making small noises from the bottom of his throat like he can’t quite keep himself in check yet. His arms are covered by a very familiar red sweater, one definitely plucked straight from Ranmaru’s closet with no shame, and the thought shouldn't make Ranmaru grin, but it does because he's smitten and enamoured and whipped all at once.

Once he finishes what he's doing, squaring everything away so that nothing gets knocked over or burned, he turns to look down at Ai. He's slumped with his eyes shut, and he looks unbearably frumpy in sweats and Ranmaru’s sweater. His hair is loose and damp, so Ranmaru runs his fingers through it; that draws something akin to a purr from Ai, whole body slumping even more.

“Someone is needy today,” Ranmaru teases.

“You like me needy,” Ai shoots back quickly, nuzzling into Ranmaru’s shoulder. “It took me a while to realize it, but you like taking care of me.”

“. . . Maybe,” Ranmaru says.

“I was keeping myself together to not impose, but you like it when I'm messy,” Ai says firmly, although a drop of doubt weaves its way into his voice.

“I like _you,_ ” Ranmaru replies, not quite looking at Ai. “And you’ve just got different sides. It’s really not that complicated.”

“No, I suppose not.”

Ai presses a kiss to the corner of Ranmaru’s mouth, edging closer to a proper kiss with a deliberately slow pace. Ranmaru is awful with patience for _this_ , so he doesn’t feel bad when he startles Ai by pressing him against the countertop and kissing him properly. Ai doesn't seem miffed at all considering the laugh that bubbles out of him between kisses, and Ranmaru finds himself suddenly determined to make Ai fall apart under his fingertips.

“Is that a _thing_ for you?” Ai teases.

“If anything it’s a thing for _us_.”

Ai hums his agreement as he wraps his legs around Ranmaru’s waist proper. Yeah, definitely a _them_ thing.


	2. bury the taste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's just an attempt at porn I'm not even gonna deign it with a proper description.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please dont roast me i dont do porn usually sobs
> 
> funfact the working title of this was "bordellah" bc thats how i pronounce bordello
> 
> Edit: [the lovely ggoldbear drew Ai in his bordello costume and i flipped my shit at how good and beautiful it was, please look at it](http://selenolatries.tumblr.com/post/174992105068/ggoldbear-for-selenolatries-and-their)

"Oh god, I'm dying," Ai whines, covering his face.

"If this is you dying then you die real pretty," Ranmaru says easily from where he's sitting.

"I'd always assumed as much."

Ranmaru lazily drags his hands up Ai's exposed thighs, unable to tear his eyes away from Ai's face despite the very tantalizing feeling under his finger tips. He's all done up in cabaret clothes, black flare skirt open in the front and leading up to a bedazzled blue corset that presses up against his skin snuggly. He's so damn pretty in just this, Ranmaru thinks he'd explode if he got Ai in the full outfit for him. Currently, Ai was trying on a beta version of the outfit for his new movie role to make sure the proportions were right. It was new territory, where Ai’s character is _very_ physical compared to his other roles, and Ranmaru is confident that he’ll take it well enough

And, _well._

Ranmaru is blessedly also cast in the movie. He has never been happier to act.

"I should have never taken the role," Ai gripes. "I thought a Western would be fun but this is too much."

"But you look so good," Ranmaru insists, hands drifting up to Ai's ass and pulling him closer; Ai squeaks, voice edging on metallic. "It'd be a shame to deny the world you in a corset.

"You mean it'd be a shame for _you,_ " Ai accuses, flicking the brim of Ranmaru's stupid cowboy hat back. "Stop getting horny at work!"

"Never," Ranmaru says mockingly serious, pressing a wet kiss to Ai's throat.

"Idiot." Ai huffs, pulling the hat back to kiss Ranmaru proper.

* * *

 

The final outfit has a longer skirt, fishnet leggings, and beautiful black heeled boots that curls with leafy designs. For a Western cabaret dancer, Ai looks sharp and dangerous. That's perfect, because his character is a killer underneath a beautiful façade and that really shouldn't make Ranmaru as hot under the collar as it does but here he is, grinning like a madman.

It was a shame the dress was only going to stay for the first act.

The director seems to know Ranmaru’s reputation for not giving a shit about plot. Ai probably told him.

"So Ranmaru," the director says. "You're an outlaw who runs on his own moral code. You come into town looking for the person who killed your brother when you find Ai."

Ai waves, continuing the explanation dutifully.

"And you take me along because I'm desperate to leave the town due to loan sharks."

"But!" the director says cheerily, obviously thrilled at the plot. "You meet Ren on your journey, a close friend of your brother's. Turns out Ai is the one who killed your brother, and that maybe your brother wasn't as good of a man as you thought. And when Ren wants to avenge his friend's murder. . ."

“You take to defending Aimi," Ren says, smiling a little. "Because you started to question if taking more lives will truly be worth it."

"A morality play," Ranmaru says dully.

"Don't confuse yourself with Everyman. You're not nearly as versatile," Ai says.

"Fuck off."

Ai's lips twitch up, eyes glittering, and Ranmaru can hear him saying, _wouldn't you like to?,_ loud and clear. He looks mocking to anyone else. Ranmaru wants to mark him up until there's no doubt that he can ruin Ai; he could fell an angel to hell and back if he so pleased.

Ai flips his hair over his shoulder calmly, knowing he's trapped Ranmaru into a corner before turning to chat with the director. Ranmaru fucking loves him and hates him in equal measures.

* * *

 

Their characters meet in a bordello where Ai is serenading a crowd, and his eyes meet with Ranmaru's and it draws them together because Ranmaru is a new face with flighty eyes, just what Ai needs to find peace.

Ranmaru gets to press Ai against a wall, wrists in his hands and Ai's tongue is playing sharp circles around his head. He puts enough sugar in his words that Ranmaru is almost lulled into it, but then he puts on the dangerous smile of someone who's winning too quickly.

Ranmaru only catches it because he's roving his eyes over Ai's skin, landing on his lips, and his brain catches up with reality quickly enough that he manages to say his lines.

Ai pushes Ranmaru into a bed, knees on either side of Ranmaru's hips, and when Ranmaru reaches for his gun Ai pulls a knife from the hem of his skirt and presses it against Ranmaru's throat. His smile is thrilling.

Now, he and Ai had a habit of doing their own stunt and fight choreography. Ranmaru was physically fit, and Ai could do just about anything thrown at him, so there's no need for switching. Instead, Ranmaru flips them over, and let's Ai kick him back with enough PSI to sting prettily. Ranmaru is stupid in love because he grins so much the scene has to be reshot.

* * *

 

That night, he fucks Ai over his own desk. Ai's shoulders bow and tighten prettily against Ranmaru's chest, whole body taut like a wire. He moans soft, wholly melodic like everything he does, and Ranmaru feels like he's drowning in how much he wants to make Ai forget his own name.

"All day," he says against Ai's temple, his voice just as fucked out as Ai's. "All day I've been imagining pushing that skirt up, tearing your fishnets apart, and grinding right up against you. Was thinking about how hard you'd be breathing under your little corset, wouldn't even be able to catch your breath with how hard you'd want it."

"You always-- hnn," Ai's voice catches, scratching roughly as Ranmaru suddenly slows down to a hard, lazy tempo. "You always make me want it, badly."

"What a charmer," Ranmaru teases.

"Is it charm if it's the truth?"

Ranmaru decides he's really not doing a good enough job just yet.

* * *

 

Ai is a soft, purring puddle in Ranmaru's arms, head tucked under Ranmaru's chin and cheek pressed to his throat. Ai's going to have to fight his hair in the morning with the way Ranmaru is curling his fingers through it, and his hips are going to burn with bruises for a while, but he seems content to rub up and down Ranmaru's back in spirals for now. He carefully rubs each knob on Ranmaru's spine, reverent and kind, and Ranmaru presses a kiss to his forehead.

"You know," Ai starts conversationally and Ranmaru knows it’s time to steel himself against whatever bullshit he's about to say. "I didn't really understand shame until I met you."

"Charming, asshole."

"No, no, hear me out," Ai insists, eyes shut blissfully.

"You and your fuckin' half baked thoughts."

"I remember when we first got together, I felt shame at the thought of how awful I was at relationships, and how I kept scaring you when you’d touch me," Ai bulldozes on, yawning a little. "You know me, I'm always a little. . . Hm."

"Melancholy?" Ranmaru suggests.

"I suppose. And then you said something unbearably stupid and I realized that it would be okay. You were the person who was going to push me to be better so it was okay that I was bad at first."

". . . What stupid thing did I say?" Ranmaru decides to ask, because he's too awful at the whole _emotions_ to even try to pick apart Ai's words.

Ai smiles, coy and sweet, even though his eyebrow rises in a _really?_ gesture.

"Oh nothing much. You just said, _I like you_ as if it was smooth," he replies cheekily, and Ranmaru tugs some of Ai's hair warningly just to hear him laugh.

"You're a pest," Ranmaru decides even as he's kissing all over Ai's face. "You're an absolute fucking pest."

"I'm necessary to the ecosystem." Ai deadpans.

“I'm gonna leave and never come back,” Ranmaru resolves, even as he kisses Ai firmly, even as he settles into bed more securely, even as Ai starts to drift off in his arms.

“You're heart is too good to leave me behind, cowboy,” Ai replies, the line warm in the rasp of his voice. “So tell me Westwood, are you going to help me escape?”

“I can't believe you're reciting lines right now.”

Ai hums, waiting. Ranmaru sighs dramatically.

“Alright darlin’,” Ranmaru says, putting on a deep drawl that makes Ai shiver pleasantly. “You drive a hard bargain. Get ready to run.”

“That’s what my legs are good at.”

“And other things,” Ranmaru says, breaking character.

“Yeah, like kicking you, dickhead. Goodnight.”

* * *

 

Ranmaru was a _little_ bit jealous. Jealous as hell. Disgustingly jealous. He shouldn't be, but as he sits back to watch Ren flirt with Ai it is the inevitable bite of jealousy that eats at him. They have a scene that mirror’s Ranmaru and Ai’s, seductive and close that dissolves into a fight; this time Ai is supposed to win out, and it leads to the scene where he and Ranmaru leave town.

For now though, Ren is a pretty client with wandering hands that trace all over Ai’s calves and his words are putting Ai on the edge of a knife. He gets Ai on his back, and then there's an ugly looking, rusted knife over Ai’s heart. Ren “cuts” in a cross, and the scene is stopped so that cosmetics can make fake blood well on Ai’s skin.

Ren says something funny enough that Ai huffs and the cosmetics girls giggle warmly, and Ranmaru kind of wants to bite his head off. He tamps the feeling down.

The scene starts again and there’s a scuffle. Ren is taken out by bordello security. Ai shakily presses his fingers to the bloody cross on his skin, and the scene ends, and everything is okay again but really Ranmaru is steeped in jealousy because he’s got a protective streak a mile wide when it comes to Ai. It’s stupid and he knows it, knows there’s literally nothing to be jealous about in any capacity, and yet it still tugs at him.

* * *

 

With the constant thrum of _jealousjealousjealous_ under his skin, Ranmaru resolves to sleep off the stupid awfulness of feelings afterwards. He gets as far as his room. That’s why he's shocked when he realizes having Ai above him, riding his cock nice and slow, is _not_ what he was planning on and that planning anything _but_ this had been a stupid move. Ai is making the softest noises, breathy and strangled, and Ranmaru reverently pets his sides with a sort of star struck wonder.

“Prettiest fuckin’ thing I have,” Ranmaru manages to tease between moans, and Ai lets out a laugh.

“So you have me now?” he says, slowing down like the fucking brat he is, settling so that their hips are pressed flush together. “Could have sworn you were thinking something else today on set. . .”

Ranmaru growls, which pulls another giggle from Ai. He's always like this during sex; it's like he's letting out all the emotions he doesn't know what to do with, frustrations from not knowing how to convey himself smoothing over into bubbly noises. It was weird as hell at first, but then again it always lit up Ai’s face so Ranmaru forgot to mind it.

“You're jealous,” Ai says, and when Ranmaru doesn't deign him with an answer, he gives a good, hard grind. Ranmaru is just a man in the end, so he can hardly hold back the twitch of his hips and the tightening of his grip. “I don't see _why,_ but I know what _will_ make you feel better.”

“Do you now?”

Ai gives him a coy look, one that always lets Ranmaru know that Ai is onto him, and he starts his unbearably slow, _hot,_ infuriating grinding again. He's going to kill Ranmaru. Ai’s solution is to fucking kill Ranmaru with his perfect ass and intoxicating moans and his feathery hair and Ranmaru wants to dig his teeth against Ai’s throat and leave pretty bruises until everyone can see how good he gets fucked--

“There you go,” Ai says breathlessly, voice pitched and whining. “Covering me in bruises, I knew you would--”

He sounds pleased, and when Ranmaru moves his hands from Ai’s hips he sees the bloom of bluish-purple on smooth skin. Ai lazily presses his fingers to it, and he jolts and tightens at the shot of pain. _Fuck._

“ _Ai._ ”

“I should leave you like this for being a dumb jerk,” Ai starts before leaning down to kiss Ranmaru’s cheek chastely. “But I'm _very_ kind.”

“I'm gonna wreck your fucking voice box,” Ranmaru says, and Ai shudders.

“You can certainly try.”

Ranmaru forgets to be jealous.

* * *

 

Every time anyone touches Ai’s sides the next day, Ranmaru can see his mind whirl and his fingers coil around each other, tight to stop himself from doing something obvious like flinching or shivering. It’s doing something wonderful to Ranmaru’s everything to see Ai melting on the inside.

It does something even more wonderful to feel Ai press up against Ranmaru’s touch when he rubs the bruises, and _that_ is a fucking _prize_ because it’s Ai remembering Ranmaru’s hands all over him and wanting more.

Well. Ranmaru had never been good at resisting temptation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im crying anyway find me @ [my writing blog](http://selenolatries.tumblr.com/) where i suffer daily

**Author's Note:**

> hope u guys enjoyed!!! im contemplating whether i can write porn or not for the next chapter but dont hold ur breath bc tbh its not lookin too viable
> 
> but heyo, im on [tumblr](http://selenolatries.tumblr.com/) where i always appreciate ranai stuff :)


End file.
